


Craig messes with Tweek

by RichHoboM3



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, NSFW, you guys will be happy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichHoboM3/pseuds/RichHoboM3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple NSFW story, where Craig messes around with Tweek on school grounds, but knowing Tweek, he dosent like being teased</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craig messes with Tweek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Craig Messes with Tweek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180712) by RichHoboM3. 



> I do not regret writing this, and I wish I wrote more eh some lifetime later

Everyone knew how much Craig would mess with Tweek, but one final day, he took it too far. Especially at South Park high school.

Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Craig and Tweek were all talking normally as any other day next to the wall of lockers in South Park high’s hallways. Jimmy cracked some yo mama jokes, which made them all laugh especially out loud, mostly Clyde. After the laughter died down, nothing was really the topic of the conversation any more, since all was told about their past weekends and shitty fails. Out of curiosity, Clyde asked everyone in the group about the time they accidentally moaned out loud to start up the making fun at anyone again. 

Jimmy tried to say about his time when he was getting ready on stage, token when he had gotten hit right in the crotch in baseball by a stupid fatass, Clyde when he was with BeBe, and Craig when he was with Tweek asking for some ice cream that he wouldn't get from the blonde. And speaking of blondes, only Tweek was the one who hadn't said anything about this sexual conversation.

Clyde-“come on Tweek, I've bet you've moaned when you felt all hot before!”

Tweek-“AH! I actually hadn't guys!! If I did, it would be my first time experiencing something like that!”

Craig-“first time, huh”

Token & Jimmy-“ oh look what time it is, it's yaoi o’clock”

Immediately Craig leaned closer to Tweek, the blonde tried backing away from his friend, but was pushed up against the wall of lockers. To ensure that Tweek wouldn't try to escape, Craig put both of his hands on the side of Tweek blocking all exits. Tweek panicked, thinking he was about to be killed or even worse things inside of his imagination. He didn't want to be teased like this, especially Infront of everyone else in the school hallway. Sure, Craig teased Tweek at times, during talking and playing video games, but when it comes to personal stuff like sexual terms, this was exceed the limit by a longshoreman.

Tweek-“ GAH! C-Craig let me g-go!!”

Craig-“nuh-uh, I'm going to test this little experiment on you~”

Without any warning, Tweek was spun around by the tall blacked haired teen Infront of him, now his face was to the wall of lockers and his back to his friend. The twitchy blonde’s hands slammed against the Locker doors as Craig grounded into his small hips. Rough and hard, every times Craig grinded into Tweek, it felt like he was going to be buried into the wall. Craig's hands was moving up and down Tweek's sides, massaging his hips and his chest. Tweek twitched and spasmed every time Craig rolled his hips into the small teen. 

His cheeks glowed red from the heat, the feeling of Craig's half-hard dick running up and down his rectum felt amazing to the blonde. He couldn't hold it all in, as the moans kept flowing out of his mouth with all sorts of tiny noises that begged Craig to go harder against the poor fragile teen. By now, all their other friends had left including other strangers who were hanging out in the hallway, they were called fags by cartman as he walked passed them. But nothing mattered to Tweek except for this sudden burst of energy.

Craig, delighted with all the correct responses from the coffee addicted teen, decided to run his icy cold hands up his green dress shirt, and push his hips into the thin ones Infront of him more until no gap was visible. At first, Craig's hand glided over Tweek's small nipple just for a few seconds, before Tweek yelled out a “fuck!”. Craig's hand then returned to the spot of the forgotten body part, and pinched it, while the other hand slid between the past the belt buckle, and into the brown pants that Tweek was wearing. Tweek's Heart sped up even faster, as soon as he flet Craig take a hold of his small dick in his cold hand.

Tweek-“AHH!! F-FUCK!! CRAIG PLEASE STO-PP!!”

Craig-“ But I want to know where this is going~”

Craig began pulling and pumping Tweek's cock inside of his skinny pants, Tweek moaned and gripped the edges of the lockers door tighter.

Tweek-“FUCK! CRAIG STOP I C-ANT!!! AHH~~”

Craig-“was that a moan Tweek?” With a smile on his lips

Tweek-“AHH! NO IT W-WASN’T *hah* please stop”

Craig-“ nope” with a popping “p”

Craig stopped dry dry humping the blonde and pulled him by the hips closer to his junk in his black skinny jeans. Craig started pumping Tweek's dick even faster than before, with Tweek even barely breathing as more and more moans poured out. Craig then started humping him furiously into the wall, trying to push back, Tweek still kept his hands on the surface of the lockers to keep from hitting his face into the cold metal. Tweek's body was sweating due to the handjob and dry humping Craig was giving him, he couldn't handle it.

Until Craig said something which made him lose it

Craig leaned down, his mouth hovering over Tweek's ear, still bumping his butt from behind. 

Craig-“ If you can't handle a hand job tweekie, how can you handle my giant hard dick in your tight ass.” To prove his statement, he grabbed one of Tweek's hand and shoved it into his own jeans. Tweek's hand brushed the great rock hard budge in Craig's pants, and Tweek squeaked even louder. “Imagine, my dick pounding you every night. In, and out, in and out, in, and out..”

Tweek finally lost it, he shrieked out load when he shot his orgasam intros Craig's hand and slipped downward and onto the floor panting. Craig backed away and sqauted down to look at his exhausted sex toy. 

Craig-“ every single night Tweek”

Craig picked up his little friend, and carried him onto his shoulder to take him home. When he got to Tweek's house, he took him off to his room and told Mr. And Mrs. Tweak that he passed out from a stress attack or something along those lines, and they really don't care to notice. Craig returned to his house, with a smirk as he entered the tuker residence.

The next day, again, token, Clyde, jimmy, and Craig were all making jokes next to the walk of lockers. Soon, Tweek walked over to them, making a silent appearance when everyone began to stop taking and stare at Tweek, then over to Craig's face. Tweek frowned and made a furious face towards Craig, who didn't even seemed fazed.

Well, not until Tweek kicked him in the crotch.

Craig went down in a instant, as the rest cheered Tweek as he saved the world or something. With his hands covering his crotch, Craig opened his eyes to look up at the small teen, who was flipping him off and having the biggest toothy smile ever.

Tweek-“hows Saturday for you-u?”

Craig's-“sure, red racers on that day too”

End mother fuckers  
-M3


End file.
